


Finn and Alicia read their own Fan Fic'

by pleasereadmeok



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Subversive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Finn and Alicia read their own fan fic’ posted on Tumblr?<br/>Maybe this:-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finn and Alicia read their own Fan Fic'

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this had to happen at some stage because at heart I am a subversive rebel. Also I am a Brit and so making fun of myself is in my DNA.

Finn pours wine for himself and a coke for Alicia, while she fires up her lap top.  
“OK are you ready for this?”  
“Yeah – go on it might be fun. Search for ‘Finn Polmar’.”  
“Why not Alicia Florrick?”  
“We’ll just get loads about you and Will, and that would be, well, _awkward_ ”  
“True – I’ll read that later then”  
“Besides I might be getting some action with someone else – like Kalinda. I love Kalinda” he rubs his hands together.  
“That’s pretty obvious Finn”  
“I can’t help it – I think it’s the boots”  
“Hey are you thinking what I’m thinking?”  
“What? Threesome?”  
“No Finn! We discussed that. I was thinking some of this is better than the Kings and the writers turn out. Who writes this stuff?”  
“Women who have cats probably”  
“Why cats?”  
“I dunno – dog walkers wouldn’t have the time”  
“True”  
“Exactly.”

_They read more..._  
“What’s all this about me smirking? Actually – what is smirking? Isn’t that what Miley Cyrus does?”  
“No Finn - that’s _twirking!_ Smirking is what you are doing right now”  
“Hand me that mirror so I can see. Oh….. Yeah I do that.”

_They read on…_  
“This is great. They think I’m such a nice guy – a saint really”.  
“If only they knew what a bastard you can be. I mean – peeing into the soup at the homeless shelter was a real low, even for you. Your halo really slipped there. At least they don’t make you out to be some sort of ‘user’ like me”.  
“Ah – what they don’t realise is that I like being _used_ – I need lots of _using_ ” he winked.  
“You do a lot of that as well”  
“What?”  
“Winking – either that or the semi colons and brackets are all in the wrong place.”

_They read on…_  
“We seem to laugh all the time in this fic’. Finn said “If we laughed like that in real life we’d get locked away in some institution.”  
“Probably.”  
“Definitely. AND we seem to be drinking all of the time. They obviously don’t know about A.A. then”  
“Apparently not”. Alicia sipped her coke.  
“Which of the 12 steps are you up to? ”  
“The step where I have to empty all of the bottles of alcohol out down the sink”  
“Why don’t you just empty the bottles into a bucket and I’ll drink it later?”  
“Good plan.”  
“Yes I thought so.”

_They read on…_  
Finn spat out his wine - “Jeez! You never told me you kissed Johnny!!!”  
“What do you expect? You were taking so long about it I got bored waiting!”  
“Ouch! What was it like? Oily and stubbly?”  
“No. Actually it was incredibly, unbelievably hot. He kissed me like I’d never been kissed before – **or since!** ”  
“ Damn him! Right I’m definitely going to kiss Kalinda next time I see her. I love Kalinda…”  
“Yes you have mentioned that once or twice”.  
Finn sulked.

_They read on…_  
“They’ve got very vivid imaginations haven’t they? It’s very – um – _explicit_. They seem to think that you are dynamite in bed”  
Finn cheered up. “Well yes - obviously”  
“When in fact I’m lucky if I get any foreplay and you usually turn over and snore afterwards, leaving me to finish off!”  
“Oh come on – that’s only on Sundays because you wear me out on Saturdays! Anyway isn’t ‘foreplay’ something to do with golf?” (Alicia rolls her eyes at Finn). “Apparently all I have to do is kiss you and you get wet.”  
“Well - that is kind of true.”  
Finn smirks and checks in the mirror to see if he’s doing it right.

_They read on…_  
“Oh that’s bad. I feel like I’ve got to live up to this now. It’s intimidating. I mean – is **that** even physically possible? Mind you – that bit looks like fun. Alicia we should **definitely** try that,” he grinned.  
“Oooo yes please. But what happens if they stop writing these fic’s? Does that mean our sex life stops as well?”  
“No problem. There’s always the re-blogs so we can just do the same again!” 

 

[Sorry! Px]


End file.
